


Gryffindorks

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All of my work is self indulgent really, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drarry, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love Drarry Whoops, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, Well Draco thinks it's one sided, YouTuber Harry Potter, hedwig is a dog lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "Are you watching Potter's videos again?"[also known as the YouTube au i will finish as soon as i have time]





	Gryffindorks

_"'Ello there! How ya doing? I'm Harry and this is Ron and in today's video we are going to give you great advice in a new series we'd like to call 'How **NOT** to-' Today we're going to start with 'How **NOT** to talk to Girls'."_

_The redhead grinned at the camera before pursing his lips to the side._

 

_"It's not that we're no good at it, you see, it's just you should be on the look out for these things."_

_Harry laughed as he nodded at what his friend was saying before joking with him._

 

_"'Mione is going to kill you," he laughed as Ron paled a bit._

 

_"Actually, my girlfriend's channel link will be in the description below. Be sure to check her out. Send her some love and let her I sent you."_

 

_"I on the other hand," said Harry shoving Ron slightly, "Am single so Ronald here is going to be helping all of us."_

 

_"So first thing: don't argue with a girl about dates."_

 

_"I don't think that's the first thing. Don't you have to get the date first?" joked his bespectacled friend._

 

"Are you watching Potter's videos again?" asked Blaise Zabini as he walked into their room with a towel around his waist, tossing his locs up into a ponytail.

 

"I-I was not! I was just- I was sizing up the competition!" Draco responded making sure he didn't turn around. If he did there was no way Blaise would miss the blush creeping up towards the tips of his ears.

 

"He's only two buildings over. Just knock on Gryffindor's dorm door and ask for him. It isn't that hard."

 

Draco snapped at his friend.

 

"I seriously don't want to talk to that Gryffindork! Why would I ever want to talk to Saint Potter?" his anger almost evaporated in seconds. "He hates me. He barely even looks at me anymore."

 

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to _shoot his dog_ ," Blaise supplied.

 

"Hedwig was fine! It was a water pistol for gods sake." Draco crossed his arms. He knew he was being childish but _seriously_? Is _that_ what Potter was so upset about?

 

"I don't think you're getting the point." Blaise shook his head before dropping his towel and sliding on a pair of boxers.

 

"What exactly _is_ your point, Blaise?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

 

"Go apologize and tell him how you feel."

 

"Wh-I can't do that. Why would I ever-I can't believe you just- _Blaise_!"

 

The darker boy shrugged before switching off the light and lying in his own bed. Draco laid in hisbed on the other side of the now darkened room and stared at the ceiling before taking a breath and whispering to his best friend.

 

"Is it really that obvious?"

 

"No, I just know you. I've known you since we were kids and it's always been Potter for you. Always. Even in high school when Pansy was falling all over you."

 

"I just didn't see her that way. We were friends."

 

"You and Potter started as friends."

 

"But he's-"

 

"Different? Yeah, I know. I'm not judging you. I'm trying to help, actually. Have you ever thought that maybe he feels the same way?"

 

"He goes with Weasley's little ginger sister. And he was with Cho before that. I don't think I fit his type."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"Female." He sighed before rolling over.

 

"Stop being so dramatic."

 

"Goodnight, Blaise!" Draco snatched the cover further up himself to avoid feeling those eyes stare through any defense he put up. "Shut your sodding mouth and go to sleep."

 

"Whatever."

 

He heard Zabini turn over and released a heavy breath. He was out of the room before Blaise woke up the next morning.

 

**\--:--**

 

"Hey, Malfoy!" Draco stopped abruptly. He knew that voice. He had binged watched his videos in secret too much _not_ to know that voice. Recently he had taken to watching them with earbuds just to avoid that look Blaise kept sending him whenever Potter was in the room.

 

"Yes, Potter?" He turned an annoyed eye at the darker boy but it only made him smile.

 

"I just saw your new video. The one about taking chances and stuff and well I've been thinking..."

 

Draco's brain had to have stopped. His ears must have short-circuited.

 

"You watch my videos?" asked the blonde dumbly.

 

"Yeah," Harry blushed but still added: "I'm subscribed to your channel. I should probably apologize to you first, I've been kind of avoiding you because i thought maybe I could make this-er feeling go away, I guess."

 

"Feeling? What feeling?" Draco felt like his world was spinning. He knew his heart was in his throat. Harry Potter was subscribed to _him_.

 

"Look, I like you, Malfoy. I have for a while, really. Since back when we first became neighbors, I guess. I just didn't know what that feeling was so I thought I was fine with being just friends, but I'm not. Not anymore." His hand was now scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck before running through his mess of hair. "If you want to be just friends, then I guess I can live with it, but this- this not knowing has been driving me up the-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence Draco had pulled him forward and forced their lips together.

 

_Stupid Gryffindork._

**Author's Note:**

> if you know where the opening is from, you're literally my favorite person(s)


End file.
